


Five Word Eroicafics

by Kadorienne



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Five Word Fanfics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few fanfics in five words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Word Eroicafics

"No! No! No!... Well, okay."

"I win the office pool!"

"We're just trapping blackmailers, understand?"

"Of course I'm gay. Idiot."

"Dorian... I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Aww, lemme fuck it better."

"_This_ microfilm's gonna _cost_ you."

"Well, if Doyle and Bodie...."

"Give my pants back, pervert!"

"Just this once, got it?"

"Three are better than two."

"Major, darling... I'm an elf."

A Kadorienne PG-13 fic: "Darling!" *mwah* *fade to black*

And a death story one, just for Maf: "Dorian, I... I love *ulk*."

**Author's Note:**

> More five-word Eroicafics by various authors can be found [here](http://belladonna.org/fivewords.html).


End file.
